Korra The Avatar Episode 7
by SkyDawn1
Summary: In this episode, I see a polar bear with a dog face so I call it the polar recall plus all questions will be wrapped up in this episode but you never know...more questions can pop up at any minute so stay tuned for more fun!


Korra The Avatar Episode 7 Revelations

"That's it Korra keep it up" Tenzen said as I split two dummies with my water bending and air kicked another clear out of view as I wiped my forehead "wow...I'm beginning to get good at this" I said as Tenzen walked up to me and patted me on the back "your doing more and more better by the day now" he said as my smiled faded and I sighed causing Tenzen to take notice "what's wrong avatar?" he said as I turned around and shrugged "I don't know...I mean I know I have my family here...but...I just" I began to say only to not find the words as Tenzen walked up beside me "you want to prove to them that you're their son right" he said as I nodded "but that will be a one in a...a ton? or...million shot" I said as he crossed his arms "well you'll never know until you try, think back...what do you remember doing around your parents that would make them recognize you" he said as I began to think on it "well...there was my laugh...but that's gone now...then there was...hmm" I said as I then began to think while pacing the training ground before raising a finger "well I always say blesh you instead of bless you when I sneeze...no one but me does that" I said as Tenzen nodded "okay very good...but you might need some other plans if that one falls short" he said as I began to think as Asami walked over to me and gave me a hug "hey baby, are you ready to go?" she said as I turned around to her and kissed her "yea, I'm just finishing up with training" I said as Tenzen raised an eyebrow "oh?  
and where are you two going?" he said as I turned around "oh sorry Tenzen, me and Asami decided to go out, were going to golden corral in Virginia and were taking Oogi" I said as Tenzen nodded "that's good, and while you're over there you can think of more ways that your parents can recognize you" he said as I nodded "good idea! well...we better go" I said as Tenzen nodded as me and Asami went through the door to the hallway as she looked at me "Korra? I love you so much baby" she said as I smiled "you mean more to me then anything in this or the next world" I said as we shared a hug and kiss "let's go eat baby" Asami said as I nodded and we both left the mansion.

We got on Oogi as he took off as Asami brushed her hair back and bit her lower lip "baby?" she said as I looked at her smiling "yes my love?" I said as she got closer to me "ever had sex in the air?" she said as I blushed hard red "ASAMI!" I said covering my face as Asami pulled my hands away "come on baby...Oogi won't mind" she said as our lips connected as she fell on top of me as she began to caress my body as our kissing became deeper "A...Asami...wait..." I said but to no avail as Asami kissed down my body to my belly as she began to kiss on it as I moaned and bit my lower lip as my eyes spotted the airship "not again...Asami! the airship!" I managed to moan out as Asami got up and looked behind her "Korra? where is it going?" she said as I put two and two together "oh god...THE MANSION!" I screamed as I turned over to Oogi "Oogi we need to return to the mansion boy" I said as it made a U-turn and headed toward the mansion "what the hell does Amon want there?" Asami said as I closed my eyes "I'm betting he wants me" I said as Oogi landed at the mansion as I jumped off of him and landed perfectly on the ground as I ran over to Tenzen "Tenzen! are you okay?" I said as he nodded "yes...but this is bad...we need to get the people ready to hide "he said as I bawled my fists up "I promise they will not hurt anyone, I will protect them"  
I said as we all watched the airship stop above us as Amon jumped down to meet us "well well well look at what we have here" Amon said smiling "an old man, my ex-pet and the avatar" he said as my eyes widened "what did you just call my wife?" I said as Asami gulped hard as Amon walked up to her and rubbed her face with his hand before slapping her hard "I wonder if you still taste the same in bed"  
Amon said as my eyes widen as Asami looked at me with tears in her eyes "don't you dare touch her" I said as Amon backhanded me sending me to the ground as he laughed "watch your mouth pet" he said grabbing me by my hair and pulling me up to my feet "you smell so delicious...maybe a night in bed with me will change your tone" Amon said grabbing my breast as I placed a hand on his stomach "back off pervert" I said as a huge gust of wind blew Amon back as he landed on his feet on the ground "very good...now die" Amon said running at me as he executed a right hook which I dodged as he followed it up with a roundhouse kick to which I avoided that and took his leg as I swung him into the training dummies causing him to crash into them "Korra! you're actually beating him!" Asami said as I smiled "wow! I guess I'm great at this after a..." I began to say until I saw Amon burst up from the dummies "THAT'S IT AVATAR!" he screamed as I smiled "what Amon? giving up already?" I said as he huffed and dusted himself off looking at me "I will be back soon avatar...and when I do, you will wish you didn't defy me" he said as he jumped back up to the airship as it took off "ugh...I hate that guy"  
I said as Asami ran up to me and hugged me "baby!" she said as I turned around and pushed her away "Asami? what did Amon mean by pet?" I said as she backed up "baby please...I..." she began to say until I cut her off "how...how long ago was this?" I said as she looked down "after you...died" she said as I held my mouth "you...with the person who killed me?" I said backing up "I think...I'm gonna be sick"  
I said running into the mansion as Asami broke down and cried.

I slammed the bedroom door and locked it making sure to put a chair under the handle as I fell into bed and began to cry, Asami...my love Asami cheated on me with my enemy...the one who killed me in front of my parents and Asami? she was in bed with him...I felt lower then I had ever felt giving her my heart...I felt betrayed...and alone "baby?" Asami called as I curled up while feeling angry and sad and depressed "baby please open up...I'm so sorry" she cried as my fists balled up "what? so you can cheat on me again?" I said as she fell to the floor crying "baby I'm so sorry...I didn't know he was the one who killed you...and I was foolish...he beat me and called me names...he made me feel worthless...I decided to leave him for good...but I still never forgot us...I guess I wanted to fill that hole that you had left...I was angry at you...and I felt...I wanted to do that...I...I didn't know" she sobbed as I got up and took the chair from the door and unlocked it opening it up "we got married...and I died that day...and you decide to have sex with a guy that killed me because I made you angry...no...were through" I said taking the ring off and throwing it at her "find someone else to cheat on" I added slamming the door behind me as I heard her cry harder as I clutched my chest and fell to the floor as my vision left me as I was in the void again...but then a violent flash of light struck me as I held my eyes and winced in pain as the light faded, and as I opened my eyes I saw it...I saw Asami waiting at the wedding for me...I saw her be approached by a man in a tux who gave her a card...I saw her agreeing to the conditions to protect...all those girls?...I saw the man shove one to Asami as she hugged it as the man took the whip and lashed her...then I saw her being a pet to him...to Amon as he just stood there and laughed out loud as Asami pulled out a picture of the young girl "w...what's going on?" I said looking around as a girl appeared in front of me "hi! I'm Jinora and yours?" she said as I looked down at the girl "I'm Korra" I said as she looked at Asami with me "she loves you so much" Jinora said as I sighed "great...even my visions are giving me advice" I said throwing my hands up in the air "I'm very much real...I'm just a long way...sorry that my dad never said anything about us...he was supposed to be gone for a bit but then he kinda disappeared" she said as I turned to look at her "who's your father?" I said as she smiled "why Tenzen of course!" she said as my jaw smashed through the floor" WHAT!?" I screamed as I crouched down "h...  
h...how?" I said as she smiled "well daddy Tenzen says I was born from my mom" she said as questions began to form in my head "so...uh Tenzen has a wife?" I said as she nodded "yes ma'am, plus she has 3 other children and three from Aang's side with Tenzen being one of Aang's sons" she said as I sat down holding my head "there's so much I want to know...how can you be talking to me like this? how did you find me? why hasn't Tenzen ever mentioned this to me?" I said as she giggled "well I would love to meet you in person!" she said as I smiled and nodded "okay...I would love that...but where are you?" I asked as she smiled "oh Tenzen will know...oh and tell him that Pema is waiting for him to get his old lovely butt home" she said making a disgusted face and laughing as I laughed with her as the darkness enveloped me as I woke up breathing hard as I got up and ran to the door opening it up only to find Asami on the floor as she woke up and looked at me with tears in her eyes "please baby...please...I don't want to be alone" she sobbed as I knelt down and hugged her "it's okay...you just wanted to protect them" I said as she looked at me "h...how did you..." she began as I placed a finger on her lips "I had a vision" I said taking the ring and placing it on my finger as Tenzen walked up to us "Tenzen I have something to say" I said getting up as Tenzen looked at me "okay avatar go ahead" he said as I helped Asami up and cleared my throat "ahem...get your old lovely butt home"  
I said as Tenzen tilted his head to the side "what are you talking about?" he said as I sighed "and Jinora thought that would work" I said as Tenzen stepped back as his eyes grew wide "h...how did you know my daughters name?" he said as Asami looked at me and back at Tenzen "what's going on?" Asami said as I sighed "Pema want's you to get your lovely old butt home" I said as Tenzen was in shock "okay now I want answers...how do you know my wife's name?" Tenzen said causing Asami to turn to him "you have a wife?" Asami said as Tenzen nodded "yes...I have four children" he said as both our jaws crashed through the floor "and here I thought the vision I had was some sort of joke" I said slapping my head as Asami giggled "seems you two had been busy" Asami said as I elbowed her "come on Asami, I bet he was in his prime when he got busy" I said laughing as Tenzen blushed "w..well enough of that...I guess Pema is right...  
I should go back home" he said as we both nodded "and...I didn't know you were one of Aang's sons" I said as he nodded "yes...I miss my father...but I know he's smiling down on us right now" he said as I smiled "well he seems to think I have what it takes, after all why did he visit me at the beach the night I left the mansion" I said as Tenzen's eyes widened "w...what did you say? y...you met him?" he said as I nodded "yea...he talked about a spirit world...and he went there for clarity and answers to some of his questions" I said as Tenzen walked up to me "why didn't you say anything?" he said as I looked at him point blank "because when I got home you decided to make me come out to the training area where you scolded me and never gave me a word edgewise...around THAT area" I said as Tenzen brought a hand to his head "I am so sorry Korra...I was so...head strong..." he said as I hugged him "don't worry...if you hadn't pushed me like you did...I would have never snapped and found my true power" I said as he smiled "but...you still have a destiny to fulfill" he said as I nodded "so...I guess this is...goodbye then" Tenzen said as Asami and I hugged him "we'll miss you Tenzen" we both said as he nodded "and I will miss both of you" Tenzen said as I held Asami's hand "so...you ready for golden corral?" I said as Asami hugged me "yes I am baby" she said as we looked at Tenzen "can...we still go on Oogi to golden corral?" I said as he smiled and nodded "have fun you two" he said as me and Asami rushed outside and called Oogi as we got on him and went to Virginia.

"Do you ever wonder?" I asked as Asami laid back on Oogi as we traveled the sky "wonder what baby?" Asami asked as I stretched my arms and looked up at the sky "about...us as parents" I said as Asami moved over to me and cuddled me in her arms "you would be a great mom baby" she said as I giggled "you would be the better mom...I don't know about myself really...I mean it would be an experience to get up and make their lunches and sending them out to school and the like" I said as Asami traced her finger over my belly and tickled me as I began laughing, grabbing her and turning over to where I was on top as I kissed her deeply as Oogi landed "darn it, were here" I said as Asami giggled as we both jumped down and entered the restaurant as I happened to notice a flyer, and upon walking up to it found that it was a missing poster for...me "Asami...this is me" I said as Asami walked up and looked at the flyer "I remember that picture...I was on my way to North Carolina with my mother and stepfather" I said as I sighed as she looked at me "that was you?" she said as I nodded "yea...not attractive right?" I said as she hugged me "I think you look attractive baby" she said as I laughed a little "your just saying that because you're my wife" I said as we began walking "no I'm not baby" she said nuzzling against me as we moved to the front where the cash register was "baby? what do you want to drink?" Asami said as I smiled "a Pepsi for me" I said as she smiled "I'll get one too" she said as we paid for our plates and began to walk over to a table "wow...this place has a lot of food" Asami said as I nodded "this place was always the place to go...I remember when me and m..." I began to say only to look up to see my mother walk past me "and there she is"  
I said as I sighed "why of all days...she has to be here today?" I said as I sighed dejectedly and turned around "I'm getting something to eat...maybe I can crush my depression with food" I said as I walked over and grabbed a plate as I started getting food, I then passed my mother who sneezed as I rolled my eyes "blesh you" I said as she almost dropped her plate and turned to me as I walked away and sat down in front of Asami "baby I love you...and you have family that love you" she said as she got up "I'm going to get myself some food baby, I'll be right back" Asami said walking away as I began eating my pizza as my mother walked over to me and looked at me as I turned to face her "Robert?" she said as I nodded "oh god...it's...it's really you!" she said breaking down and hugging me as I hugged her back "I missed you mom" I said hugging her tight as we both cried "I was so worried about you sweety" she said as we both wiped our eyes "I missed you too...and...I have some thing's you're gonna want to hear" I said as I offered her a seat as she waved John over as he got his plate and came over to where we are as Asami walked back over to me "oh hi!" Asami said as they both waved "and who's this?"  
my mom said as I looked at her "this is Asami...my wife" I said as my mom's jaw dropped "you have a wife?" she said in shock as I nodded "and there's some other thing's you should know...but first let's start at the beginning" I said as I spent the time to tell them all about where I went and what I did "and here we are" I said as both my mother and stepfather looked at me in disbelief "your...an avatar?" mom said as I nodded as I a kid ran past my booth as he tripped on the floor as I used my air bending to stop him from falling on the ground as I set him back up as my mother's jaw went to the floor "h...how...how did you..." she tried forming the words to say but was failing at that is John was impressed "yea...I don't know how I do it...I just do it" I said laughing as Asami kissed me "baby eat your food, I worry about you" Asami said as I blushed and began eating as we continued to talk about what has been happening with the dog and her work.

We all went outside as I took them around back as Oogi emerged causing both my parents to step back in shock "JESUS IT'S HUGE!" my mom screamed as I hugged her "it's okay, he's really friendly" I said jumping up on the bison as Asami jumped up as well "we need to go back to the island...Tenzen will need Oogi to go back home to his family" I said as my mom wiped the tears from her face as I jumped back down and hugged her "but you've only been here for an hour" she said as I smiled "I know...but I have to go" I said as Asami jumped down and walked over to them "here...if you ever want to talk to her again you can always call me" she said giving them a card with her phone number on it "and if your ever in New York make sure to take this ferry, it will take you to our island" she added as they both nodded as we got back on Oogi "take care you two...I will always love you" I said as we waved goodbye "Okay Oogi...yip yip" I said as Oogi took off into the sky as we began to head back to the mansion "well I finally talked with my parents and feel at ease now" I said as Asami hugged me tightly "I'm so glad you were able to finally talk with your parents" she said as I laid back and smiled "you know ever since I became a woman I had been cursing the gods for giving me this form...but over time I have begun to accept this look as my own...I don't know but I think I like being this way...this is me now" I said as Asami smiled "I'm so glad baby, but no matter what I will always love you" Asami said as I looked over Oogi to see all the lights shining from the houses that were on the ground "wow...  
it kinda makes you feel small when you look at the houses from this height" I said as Asami laid on her belly beside me as she looked down as well "yea...it makes you realize how small you are to everything around you...and that you only have little time on earth to make a difference" she said as I sighed and nodded as we flew by New York and over the ocean as we finally landed at the training ground as we both jumped from Oogi as we went inside and were greeted by Tonraq and Seena "hello sweety" Seena said as I gave her a hug as Tenzen walked over to us "Korra! how was everything?" he said as I smiled "it went great" I said as he clapped his hands "that is great to hear, and I have news as well" Tenzen said as we gathered around to hear "well you all know about my kid and wife...well I just got off the phone with Jinora and well...you two are coming with me!" he said as we both tilted our heads "whoa whoa whoa Tenzen this is your family now...you know happy ending where the guy goes with the family and the two loving wives stay here and live happily and sexually ever after" I said as Tenzen coughed "well Jinora is wanting to see you avatar, and besides it will be a great way for you to actually meet the family!" he said as we both looked at him "what about my parents? or heck what about Mako and Bolin?" I said as he smiled "they're coming too!" he said as I slapped my forehead "great! we move from one home to the next...and now were doing it all over again?" I said huffing as Tenzen walked over to me "I know this is all sudden...but Jinora really wants to see you" he said as I rolled my eyes "ugh why can't she see me in my visions?" I said yawning "but...fine...but it's going to be tomorrow when we leave...I'm feeling tired and want to get some sleep" I said as Tenzen nodded as me and Asami left for the bedroom.

"Oh my god were actually gonna meet Tenzen's wife?" Bolin said as we all gathered around Oogi the next day "yeah we are...not stop asking for the twentieth time" I said as we all jumped on Oogi as he took off "seriously why can't you go to your family and have them come here to stay at the island?" I said as Tenzen sighed "because it's far away, and besides it's a great hiding spot from Amon" he said as I crossed my arms "seriously? I can whoop Amon's tail now, why should we hide from him?" I said as Tenzen looked at me "we will discuss it later"  
was the only response he gave as I laid back and sighed, but before I could close my eyes Oogi landed suddenly "were here already?" I asked as I looked up and around only to find myself back in the void "I'm asleep...great...now what other vision is going to haunt me?"  
I said as I got up and walked around the void "okay I already know I'm the avatar void...I also know that my wife is in the clear and that I relaid the message from Jinora...what else is going to h..." I began to say only to stop talking as a figure appeared in the distance "umm hello?" I said moving toward it as it disappeared "well that was odd...hello? who's there?" I called out only to hear nothing as I backed up only to bump into something "okay...if your a horrific monster behind me...just eat me quick" I said closing my eyes hard as I felt it begin licking me "oh god...it's tasting me...I wonder if it prefers me with carrots?" I said as I took a deep breath as I turned around only to see what looked like a female polar bear...that had the face of a dog "nice polar bear with a face of a dog...have no idea how that is possible but don't question it Korra" I said as it licked me "so...what's your name big polar bear...I think I should name you polar express,  
or...how about...polar recall! oh my god that is a good name, okay your name for now on is polar recall" I said as the polar bear made a disgusted face "hey it's a good name" I said turning around "so when is my vision going to end? I'm guessing this is what the vision wanted me to see? hey vision! I saw polar recall...it cool if I like go back to the land of the living?" I said as nothing seemed to happen as I sighed dejectedly "well polar recall...and yes I'm gonna keep calling you that, it seems I'm stuck here for now...so...ummm...what do you want to do?" I asked as I thought about what I had just said "I...I just asked what a polar bear dog wanted to do and I expected it to talk back...I am losing my mind" I said lying on the ground as I sighed again as a loud explosion caused me to get up "okay...what was that?" I said as I saw a vision that would floor me...I saw Korra facing off against Amon...I saw him use some kind of...power against her...I saw her defeat Amon and then I saw Amon and his brother on the boat as his brother...killed them both "whoa whoa whoa...Amon's dead? then...who killed the avatar...who killed me?" I said as my vision got worse "NO I NEED TO KNOW!" I screamed as I was swallowed back in darkness as I shot up breathing heavily as everyone looked at me "Korra baby are you okay?" Asami asked as she hugged me "no...who killed me?"  
I said as they all stared at me in shock "it was Amon" Tenzen said as I gripped my head "it wasn't Amon...his brother killed them both on the boat when I fought him the first time...he used...some kind of power...or technique against me that made me lose my bending...  
I remember using lightning bending to defeat him!" I said as Mako backed up "I remember that!...then if Amon's dead...who is the guy that killed you?" he said as I turned to Asami "you've seen his face Asami...who is he?" I asked as she looked at me "I don't know his name to be honest baby...I was too concerned about the children I was trying to save from him...plus I never got to see his face because he kind of liked the darkness and shadows" she said as I fell back and sighed "hmmm so we have a bad guy who tried rallying everyone against benders die...and now someone is taking up his mantle...this is all so confusing" Bolin said as Pabu looked up from it's hiding spot "yea,  
but one thing's for sure...he wants me dead...and he'll do anything to make that a reality" I said as we continued on to the air temple.

Back on the airship Amon was furious as he began punching holes in the walls and cursing while Alex walked up to him "aww what's wrong master? the avatar shows you up?" she said causing Amon to punch her in the face as she fell to the ground "you little BITCH! don't you EVER talk to me like that you understand?" he said walking up and grabbing Alex by the hair as he lifted her up "face it...your just a wannabe...your not the real Amon" Alex said as the man took off his mask as he revealed his scarred face "I am Amon...I thought I would have died back there...back when my brother betrayed me...but I guess the gods were favoring me as I landed on a shore near death as a tribe helped nurse me back to health...I will find the avatar and this time when I use my remove bending on her...I will make sure the avatar will NEVER gain it back" he said throwing her to the ground as he placed the mask back on himself before walking to a nearby door "I will still have her right?" Alex said as he turned to look at her "yes my pet...you will still have her" he said opening the door and stepping through as Alex began to laugh evilly "soon that bitch will be mine" she said getting up and walking away.

(A/N) This episode answered some tough questions and resolved some as well but was just getting started as this is about to take a turn you all won't believe! so stay tuned for more Korra the avatar and make sure to fave and follow and comment!


End file.
